NcTRay.msg
NcTRay.msg — диалоговый файл Ти-Рэя, персонажа Fallout 2. В оригинале Ти-Рэй говорит, что машина у него не быстрая, но он её любит.} {260}{}{До сих пор не могу поверить, что у меня такой ЗДОРОВЕННЫЙ ошарашник В оригинале говорится brick, но что конкретно подразумевается, неизвестно..} {261}{}{Я голодный, как брамин двухголовый.} {262}{}{В "Хайвеймене" установлена полностью аналоговая система, 800 и более лошадиных сил, разгон от 0 до 60 меньше, чем за секунду.} {263}{}{Быстро? "Хайвеймен" разгоняется от 0 до 60 меньше, чем за секунду.} {264}{}{У "Хайвеймена" двигатель очень мощный. Больше 800 лошадиных сил.} {265}{}{У этого Хайвеймена чисто аналоговая система, никаких компьютеров. Ничего такого.} {266}{}{Хайвеймен - отличная машинка; вот умела Крисалис делать машины.} {267}{}{Даю тебе один шанс.} {268}{}{Я дам тебе один шанс.} # 6. INTRO (WTG) {275}{}{Кто ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?!} {276}{}{Ух е. Зацените, кто вошел… похоже, тренировки тела выше пояса даром не прошли. Чего изволишь, сладкая штучка?} {277}{}{Опять ты? Что тебе ТЕПЕРЬ надо?} {278}{}{Чёрт, женщина… опять ты? А СЕЙЧАС тебе чего надо? Тока не надо болтовни о том, что я тебе кого-то там сделал…} {279}{}{} {280}{}{ идти куда } {281}{}{ идти} {282}{}{Оставить штуку в покое.} {283}{}{Где вы нашли этот Хайвеймен? Мне он приглянулся.} {284}{}{Это моя машина стоит в твоём гараже.} {285}{}{Это ты мою машину спёр, подонок?} {286}{}{Я работаю на Бишопа, моё имя } {5286}{}{. Я здесь по поводу машины.} {287}{}{Я представляю здесь Бишопа. Я по поводу его машины.} {288}{}{Я по поручению мистера Бишопа - мне нужно забрать для него бесплатные батареи.} {289}{}{Ты сможешь улучшить этот Хайвеймен?} {290}{}{Можно купить у тебя батареек?} {291}{}{Ничего. Мне пора идти.} # 7. ME GO WHERE ME GO (6, 17) {300}{}{Чувак, это тебе НЕ сортир, и туда ты точно не пойдёшь. А теперь вали отседа.} {301}{}{Девочка, это тебе НЕ сортир, и туда ты точно не пойдешь. А теперь вали отседа.} {302}{}{Ты ХОЧЕШЬ? Прям здесь? Ннну… (Оглядывает вас с ног до головы) …мужик должен делать мужское дело. Ну, ка грицца, за тело.} {303}{}{Угу!} {304}{}{Не-а} {306}{}{Приступим к делу.} {307}{}{Ээ, нет, спасибо. Я передумала. До свидания.} # 8. UH-HUH (7) {320}{}{Ну акееей…} {321}{}{Не-не-не.} # 9. NUH-UH (7, 17, 31, 35) {330}{}{А, так ты просто ИГРАЕШЬ с Ти-Рэем? Ну и ладно. Вали отседа, девочка… у меня есть сучки получше, который мне рады сразу и без вопросов.} {331}{}{О время, время, тьемпо, темпо, цайт и тайм…См. «#Перенаправление За кулисами»} {333}{}{Поймаешь собачку — и делай с ней что хошь. Даззвидания.} {334}{}{Факт, что ты зоофил, меня не удивляет. До свидания.} # 10. I LIKE THAT HIGHWAYMAN IN THE GARAGE (6) {340}{}{Что, Хайвеймен? КАНЕШ он тебе приглянулся. Замечательный автомобиль, недавнее приоб-бретение… мы как раз собирались навести на него блеск, кой-чего подрегулировать и продать его старине Бишопу.} {341}{}{"Подрегулировать"? Что подрегулировать?} {342}{}{Продать его БИШОПУ? Слушай, ты, идиот… Бишоп ум… В смысле, я могу сделать тебе встречное предложение.} {343}{}{Продать его Бишопу? Отлично. Я могу сделать тебе встречное предложение, подороже.} {344}{}{Какое совпадение. Я работаю на Бишопа, мое имя } {346}{}{Вообще-то, никому ты ее не продашь. Это МОЯ машина.} {347}{}{Похоже, намечается хорошая сделка. Ну, увидимся.} # 11. ADJUSTMENTS? WHAT KIND OF ADJUSTMENTS? (10) {360}{}{Двигатель поживее сделать, салон почистить, на номер медную окантовку поставить — и всю хрень из багажника вытряхнуть, чтоб место было. Когда закончим, мистеру Бишопу это будет стоить ой-ой.} {361}{}{Продать его Бишопу? Отлично. Я могу сделать тебе встречное предложение, подороже.} {362}{}{Какое совпадение. Я как раз работаю на Бишопа: мое имя } {365}{}{Звучит здорово. Ну, до скорого.} # 12. I CAN MEET BISHOP'S OFFER (10, 11, 13) {375}{}{Ты хочешь перекупить у БИШОПА? Чувак, это вагон капусты. ГОРА монет. Ну и потом, он один из шишек Рино, знаешь? Притараню ему эту машинку - будет мне большое счастье. БОЛЬШЕ обычного.} {376}{}{Ты хочешь перекупить у БИШОПА? Дамочка, это вагон капусты. ГОРА монет. Ну и потом, он один из шишек Рино, знаешь? Притараню ему эту машинку - будет мне большое счастье. БОЛЬШЕ обычного.} {377}{}{Я слушаю…} {378}{}{1000 монет изменят твое мнение?} {379}{}{750 монет изменят твое мнение?} {380}{}{500 монет изменят твое мнение?} {381}{}{Хех, похоже, нет у меня с собой монет, чтобы предложить тебе выгодную сделку…} {382}{}{Как насчёт ночи со мной, Ти-Рэй? Никогда в жизни тебе не будет предложения лучше.} {383}{}{Как тебе такой вариант: я оставлю тебя ЦЕЛЫМ, если ты отдашь мне МОЮ машину прямо сейчас.} {384}{}{Не важно… Мне пора идти.} # 13. THAT'S NOT ENOUGH (12) {395}{}{Чувак, столько монет мне на смену одежки-то не хватит, что уж там смену мнения. } {396}{}{Дамочка, столько монет мне на смену одежки-то не хватит, что уж там смену мнения. } {397}{}{Ты, наверное, думаешь, что машины дёшевы.} {398}{}{Хорошо, попробуем сначала…} {399}{}{Сейчас я не могу тебе сделать предложения лучше, но вот когда я соберу деньги…} {401}{}{А жизни тебе хватит? Я оставлю тебя ЦЕЛЫМ (не по частям), если ты отдашь мне МОЮ машину прямо сейчас.} {402}{}{У меня нет времени выслушивать весь этот бред. До свидания.} # 14. SLEEP OFFER REJECTED FOR BATTERIES (27, 53) {420}{}{Ну не, одной собаке я палку кинул, но вот псарню заводить не собираюсь. По тебе видно — моего времени ты не стоишь.} {421}{}{Твоя потеря. Тогда дай посмотреть, что ты продаёшь.} {422}{}{Знаешь что? Ты меня ДОСТАЛ вместе со всеми своими понтами. Я тебя нарежу на столько кусочков, что в из вашего механосборочного цеха можно будет делать мясоразделочный.} {423}{}{Что ж, хорошо. Я ухожу.} # 15. SLEEP OFFER REJECTED FOR HIGHWAYMAN (12, 13) {436}{}{Ну и пошли эти торги куда подальше. Мне нужна МОЯ машина, и живо. А то, как говорится, в противном случае.} {437}{}{Проехали. Сделаем проще: я тебя нарежу на столько кусочков, что в из вашего механосборочного цеха можно будет делать мясоразделочный.} # 16. SLEEP OFFER CONSIDERED (12, 13) {445}{}{(Его глаза пробегают вверх и вниз по вашему телу) Не знаю, стоишь ли ты ТОГО, женщина. Это же всё-таки ХАЙВЕЙМЕН…} {446}{}{О, я стою того. И даже большего.} # 17. INTRO SEX DEAL, CONSUMMATED (16) {455}{}{А, пропади оно всё… согласен, договорились! Мы с тобой поиграем, потом ты сядешь в этот Хайвеймен и сгинешь отсюда.} {456}{}{Ну, тогда давай приступим…} {457}{}{Ну и пошли эти торги куда подальше. Мне нужна МОЯ машина, и живо. А то, как говорится, в противном случае.} {458}{}{Стоп, у меня появилась идея лучше. Пожалуй, я просто тебя убью.} {459}{}{Забудь об этом. Я ухожу.} # 18. END OF DEAL (12, 13) {470}{}{Слушай, ты кончай тратить моё время. Нет денег — нет дел. А у меня дела есть, и в них не входит общение со всякими беднозадыми бледнозадыми.} {471}{}{Всё, что здесь дёшево - это твоя жизнь. Я оставлю тебя целым и невредимым, если ты вернёшь мне МОЮ машину сейчас.} {472}{}{Знаешь, это ведь был твой последний шанс. Теперь я просто тебя убью.} # 19. IT'S MY CAR (6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18) {485}{}{ТВОЯ машина? } {486}{}{Чувак, ты даже не знаешь, что за бред несёшь. } {487}{}{Девочка, ты даже не знаешь, что за бред несёшь. } {488}{}{Этот Хайвеймен был металлоломом, который кто-то оставил лежать и ржаветь. Теперь он наш. И если по этому вопросу у нас с тобой возникают РАЗНОГЛАСИЯ, мы их можем разрешить прямо тут…} {489}{}{Разногласия? Да, есть. Ну, давайте, мальчики фабричные…} {490}{}{И что ты собираешься сделать с этой машиной?} {491}{}{Не, всё ништяк. Забирай это долбаный Хайвеймен. Всё равно он дерьмо на колесиках. Жрёёт липистричество как брамин, воняет как кишки гекко, багажник маленький… короче, тебе самое оно. Пока.} {492}{}{Нет, разногласий не возникает… пока. Еще увидимся.} # 20. SMELLS LIKE SHIT ANYWAY . . . (19) {500}{}{Эй, йо, погодь! *Дерьмо на колесиках? Воняет как кишки гекко?* } {501}{}{Эй, чувак, ну ты чо, винта ужрался? } {502}{}{Девочка, ты что, винта перебрала? } {503}{}{Это ХАЙВЕЙМЕН. Он будет не просто ездить - после того, как я его регульну, он у меня будет урчать как удовлетворенная женщина.} {504}{}{Как ты меня достал, а… Принимай свинец — он полезен… В оригинале Избранный изъясняется проще. Фраза Eat lead, chop shop boy переводится как «Жри свинец, мастеровой».} {505}{}{И что ты на нем регульнешь?} {506}{}{Без разницы. Я сваливаю.} # 21. DON'T WANT NO TROUBLE (19) {520}{}{Я так и ДУМАЮ. А теперь беги, а то мамочка о тебе будет волноваться.} {521}{}{Нет, вообще-то, это ТВОЯ мамочка будет волноваться, если я не приду и не доставлю ей удовольствие.} {522}{}{Плюнуть на всё и уйти.} # 22. BOUGHT HIGHWAYMAN, STRAIGHT-UP (12) {530}{}{Ааакей. Договорились. (Быстро пересчитывает деньги, кладёт их в карман.) Хайвеймен твой. Батареи в нём, правда, дохлые, и всех разных фичей, которые я собирался добавить, в нём нет…} {531}{}{Что за фичи такие?} {532}{}{Меня задолбали твои понты и гон. Познакомься с девятью миллиметрами, мастеровой…} {533}{}{Ну, ты мне и так уже МНОГО дал. Всё, мне пора.} # 23. SEX FOR HIGHWAYMAN (7) {540}{}{(Ти-Рэй вытирает пот со своего тела.) Ух е, женщина… Все, Хайвеймен твой. Конечно, все разные фичи от меня в нем не стоят…} {541}{}{*Хффф-хффф* Что это ещё… *хффф-хффф*… за фичи?} {542}{}{Меня задолбал твой… *хффф-хффф*… гнилой понт. Отведай… *хыыы*… свинца, ремонтничек…} {543}{}{Я… *хффф-хффф*… получила свою машину назад, и я… *хффф-хффф*… не хочу, чтобы ты ещё раз к ней прикоснулся. Всё, я… уезжаю.} # 24. WHAT FIX-UPS? (6, 19, 22, 33, 54) {550}{}{Прочесать зарядник батарей, форсировать двигатель, салон почистить, блеском натереть, номер отделать медным кантом - и багажник пошерстить, чтобы место было. 500 монет.} {551}{}{Ну, знаешь, прочесать зарядник батарей, форсировать двигатель, салон почистить, блеском натереть, номер отделать медным кантом - и багажник пошерстить, чтобы место было. Что-нибудь из этого интересует? Всего 500 монет.} {552}{}{Конечно, вот 500 монет.} {553}{}{Как насчёт 300 монет?} {554}{}{У меня с собой столько нет. Можно, я зайду позже с деньгами?} {555}{}{А может, ещё пылкой любви?} {556}{}{Как насчёт моего тела? Оно тебя интересует?} {558}{}{Как ты меня достал, а… Принимай свинец - он полезен…} {559}{}{Не, больше к моей машине я тебе прикасаться не дам. Все, я отчаливаю.} # 25. END OF ADDITIONS DEAL (24, 26, 30) {575}{}{Готово. (Забирает деньги.) Всё уже сделано. И вот ещё чо: нужны будут еще батарейки - приезжай, организую.} {576}{}{Можно поглядеть, что у тебя сейчас есть?} {577}{}{Хорошо, спасибо. Еще встретимся, Ти-Рэй.} # 26. NO 300 (24) {590}{}{(Качает головой.) Неа, не может. 500 или перебьёшься.} # 27. CAN I COME BACK (24, 26, 30) {615}{}{Конечно, давай. Все отлично. И во еще чо: нужны будут батарейки этому монстру - приезжай, зарядим.} {616}{}{Вообще-то, мне сейчас как раз нужны батарейки.} {617}{}{Батарейки мне бы не помешали, но знаешь что? Монетами я платить не люблю… может, тебя заинтересует что-нибудь… ЕЩЁ?} {619}{}{Хорошо. Увидимся позже.} # 28. SEX FOR BATTERIES, NO BATTERIES (27) {630}{}{(Пожимает плечами) Сейчас у нас батареек нет… заезжай через неделю-две, мож немножко появится. Кстать… заняться телом мы ВСЕГДА можем…} {631}{}{Ясно.} {632}{}{Без дела нет тела. Счастливо, Ти-Рэй.} # 29. SEX FOR BATTERIES, HAVE BATTERIES (27) {640}{}{Чёрт, сучка! Пылкая любовь была пять минут назад! Ты меня УБИТЬ пытаешься?} {641}{}{Так, секунду…} {642}{}{Давай… мне нужно зарядиться, и только пылкая любовь на это способна.} {643}{}{Ну и неважно. Пусть будет так.} # 30. REJECTION, SUPER CAR (24, 26) {650}{}{Ну не, одной собаке я палку кинул, но вот псарню заводить не собираюсь. По тебе видно - моего времени ты не стоишь. Украшения для Хайвеймена будут стоит 500 монет, и точка.} {651}{}{Ладно, хорошо. Вот тебе 500 монет.} {653}{}{Знаешь что? У меня твой вечный гон и понты уже вот где. Сейчас я тебя успокою, и качественно.} # 31. SWEET LOVE FOR BATTERIES (29, 53) {660}{}{(Останавливает вас прежде, чем вы уходите.) Погоди, не спеши, женщина. Я же не сказал, что у меня НЕТ пылкой любви для тебя. Давай, займёмся телом.} {661}{}{(Оглядывает вас с ног до головы.) Мужчина должен делать мужское дело. Давай займёмся телом.} {662}{}{Заняться "телом".} {663}{}{Не, пожалуй, отложим. Пока.} # 33. ENCLAVE_DESTROYED (WTG) {670}{}{Эй! Великий герой зашел в вотчину Ти-Рэя! Заходи, заходи…} {671}{}{Эй, сладкая штучка. Вернулась расслабиться вместе с Ти-Реем, надрав задницу всему миру?} {672}{}{Кстати… У меня тут есть кое что для твоей машинки… ЕСЛИ она у тебя ещё есть.} {673}{}{Чиво этта?} {675}{}{И что у тебя есть для моей машинки?} # 34. SWEET LOVE…AGAIN? SUPER CAR (24, 26) {690}{}{Чёрт, женщина! Пылкая любовь была пять минут назад! Ты меня УБИТЬ пытаешься?} {691}{}{Что, ЕЩЁ? Чёрт, женщина, ты ноги когда-нибудь СДВИГАЕШЬ?} {692}{}{Нууу…} {693}{}{Давай… мне нужно зарядиться, и только пылкая любовь на это способна.} # 35. SWEET LOVE FOR SUPER CAR (34) # 37. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN - DON'T BELIEVE (6, 10, 11) {710}{}{(Расматривает Правильно рас'с'матривает вас, хмурится.) Ну да, канешна. Я знаю УСЕХ подручных Бишопа, и ты не из них. (Кивает на дверь.) Вали отседа, пока я добрый.} {711}{}{Я РАБОТАЮ на Бишопа. Ну так что, мы перейдём к делу или как?} {712}{}{Ухожу, ухожу…} # 38. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN - WE GONNA DEAL OR WHAT (37) {720}{}{(Усмехается) Канешна перейдем. Надеюсь, по тебе никакая семья скучать не будет…} {721}{}{Надеюсь, у тебя есть семья, которая возьмёт на себя поиск всех твоих частей.} # 39. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN - BELIEVE (6, 10, 11) {730}{}{(Рассматривает вас.) Ты из перд-ручных Бишопа?! Нее… подручные Бишопа - они повыше, они… (смотрит скептически) …побычистее.} {731}{}{(Рассматривает вас.) Так ты } {5731}{}{?! А я слышал, что } {6731}{}{ немного повыше и немного… (смотрит скептически) …побычистее.} {732}{}{Сомневаешься в моей правдивости?} {733}{}{Я } {5733}{}{. Сомневаешься?} {734}{}{Не верь всему, что говорят. А теперь перейдем к вопросу о машине мистера Бишопа.} {735}{}{Ладно, проехали. Я ухожу отсюда.} # 40. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN (39) {745}{}{(Поднимает руки в жесте "сдаюсь".) Нет, нет, эт я просто прикалываюсь.} {746}{}{Тогда давай вернёмся к вопросу о машине мистера Бишопа.} {747}{}{В следующий раз следи за тем, что говоришь. А мне пора идти.} # 41. I'M ONE OF BISHOP'S MEN (39, 40) {755}{}{Акей, акей… знач, мысля такая: мы ее форсируем по максимуму, наводим лоск и доставляем мистеру Бишопу в минимально возможный срок. Стоить это будет… (пожимает плечами, улыбается) … вопрос в том, как ВООБЩЕ можно назначать цену за такой "Хайвеймен"?} {756}{}{Продолжайте.} {757}{}{У меня НЕТ время на твое гонево. Нижний порог какой?} {758}{}{Точно, нельзя. Именно поэтому я заберу машину, а мистер Бишоп позволит вам продолжать и дальше работать здесь.} {759}{}{У меня нет на это времени. Я ухожу.} # 42. GO ON. (41) {770}{}{Ну, как я понимаю, этот Хайвеймен… скорее всего последний в своем роде и при этом работающий… стоит МИНИМУМ 3000 монет… но знаешь что? (подмигивает) думаю, мы с этой машинкой расстанемся за 2700, учитывая ее состояние. Ну, и конечно, мы говорим об ОГРОМНЫХ бонусах: клубные привилегии, бесплатный приём в кружки моего члена…} {771}{}{2700? Идёт. Вот, пожалуйста.} {772}{}{Мистер Бишоп готов предложить 1500 монет.} {773}{}{2700? Ну что вы… Бишоп с радостью примет её за 900.} {774}{}{У меня контрпредложение. Я заберу эту машину даром, а мистер Бишоп позволит вам продолжать здесь свою работу.} {775}{}{Я сообщу об этом мистеру Бишопу и вернусь с его ответом.} # 43. OKAY, 2700 chipS. (42) {780}{}{(Ти-Рэй моргает, затем расплывается в улыбке, когда вы передаете ему деньги.) Люблю сделки, которые заключаются быстро и просто; приятно иметь с вами, приятно иметь с вами… так что насчёт огромных бонусов…?} {781}{}{Это обсуждайте с мистером Бишопом лично. У него же есть ещё одно требование: бесплатные батареи из вашей мастерской. Осуществлять их доставку буду я.} {782}{}{О бонусах — это к мистеру Бишопу, лично. Приходи вооружённый и громко ори на всё Рино то, как он тебе обязан. Он уважает таких людей.} {783}{}{Об огромных бонусах — это к мистеру Бишопу. До свидания.} # 44. 1500 chipS (42) {790}{}{Чувак, на эти деньги мне одежку-то новую не купить!} {791}{}{Девочка, на эти деньги мне одежку-то новую не купить!} {792}{}{Бишоп что думает — что машины ДЕШЕВЫ?!} {793}{}{Возможно, ты считаешь, что с тобой обращаются… несправедливо?} {794}{}{Мистер. Бишоп сделал вам ЩЕДРОЕ предложение в размере 1500 монет. Следующее предложение вам точно не понравится.} {795}{}{Тогда, возможно, предложение в 900 монет вам подойдет больше. Мистер Бишоп будет рад тому, что ваша работа стоит так дешево.} {797}{}{Поскольку щедрое предложение было отвергнуто, у меня есть инструкция забрать машину даром.} {798}{}{Меня утомил этот разговор. Я вернусь позже.} # 45. 900 chipS (42, 44) {810}{}{Девятьсот… чувак, ты чо, шутишь?} {811}{}{Девятьсот… девка, ты чо, шутишь?} {812}{}{Кончай базар! Это "ХАЙВЕЙМЕН"! Их больше НИГДЕ не делают, догоняешь? Есть ДРУГИЕ семьи, которые с радостью заплатят за него, если этот скупой козел Бишоп не…} {816}{}{Правильно ли я тебя понимаю, что ты также ведешь дела с другими семьями? Мистера Бишопа это наверняка заинтересует.} {817}{}{Прошу прощения? Как-как ты только что назвал мистера Бишопа?} {818}{}{Все, хватит с меня. Поговорим позже.} # 46. I'M TAKING THE CAR (41, 42, 44, 45) {830}{}{(Ти-Рэй замирает. В какой-то момент вы даже думаете, что он кинется на вас, но потом он расслабляется.) Чувак, это грабиловка.} {831}{}{(Ти-Рэй замирает. В какой-то момент вы даже думаете, что он кинется на вас, но потом он расслабляется.) Женщина, это грабиловка.} {832}{}{Ну что я такого сделал Бишопу, что теперь получил вот это? А?} {834}{}{По всем вопросам — к нему. А, да… У мистера Бишопа есть еще одна просьба: ему нужны будут бесплатные аккумуляторы из вашей мастерской. Их доставкой буду заниматься я.} {835}{}{Наверняка что-то было. Ты у него особой любовью не пользуешься. Ну, приятно было иметь с тобой дело.} # 47. PERHAPS YOU THINK YOU ARE BEING TREATED UNFAIRLY (44, 45, 46) {845}{}{Не, не, ниче такого…! Мы с мистером Бишопом, мы с ним это перетрем, без проблем. Он меня уважает, я его уважаю, так и передай, акей? И… это… как насчет больших бонусов, о которых я говорил…?} {846}{}{Это обсуждайте с мистером Бишопом лично. У него же есть еще одно требование: бесплатные батареи из вашей мастерской. Осуществлять их доставку буду я.} {847}{}{О бонусах - это к мистеру Бишопу, лично. Приходи вооруженный и громко ори на все Рино то, как он тебе обязан. Он уважает таких людей.} # 48. FREE BATTERIES . . . (43, 46, 47) {855}{}{(Улыбка Ти-Рэя гаснет.) Акееей… ладно, ладно… без проблем.} {856}{}{Отлично. Передай мне все батареи, которые у тебя сейчас есть.} {857}{}{(Уйти.)} # 49. LEAVE . . . NO FREE BATTERIES (43, 46, 47) {865}{}{Хорошо, хорошо… Кстати, передай своему боссу, что он еще может покупать у меня аккумуляторы для машины. Я их почти каждый день нахожу.} {866}{}{Вот как? Дай посмотреть, что у тебя есть…} # 50. BISHOP BATTERIES, NONE (6, 33, 48, 54) {875}{}{Сейчас у нас батарей нет; большинство машин, что мы разобрали, оказались "без икры". Зайди через недельку или две, ладно?} {876}{}{Хорошо. Забыто. На этот раз. Увидимся.} # 51. BISHOP BATTERIES, YES (6, 33, 51, 54) {885}{}{(У Ти-Рэя опускаются плечи.) Акееей, акеей… Вот, держи. Это все, что у меня есть.} {886}{}{Хорошо. Я вернусь через две недели за следующей порцией. Надеюсь… Мистер Бишоп надеется, что они будут готовы.} # 52. BUY BATTERIES, NONE (6, 33, 54) {896}{}{Хорошо. Тогда зайду позже.} # 53. BISHOP BATTERIES, YES (6, 33, 54) {905}{}{Да, есть кое-что.} {906}{}{Можно посмотреть?} {907}{}{Да, хотелось бы, да только я платить не хочу. Есть какой-нибудь… ДРУГОЙ способ заплатить?} {909}{}{Просто проверяю. Еще увидимся.} # 54. RAM-PLATES (33) {915}{}{Грав-пластины! Эти малышки позволят тебе ЛЕТЕТЬ по пустоши, и у них стоит энергоциклический чип, так что они практически не будут жрать батареи. Нравится? Хочецца?} {916}{}{Моя нравицца моя брать…} {918}{}{Звучит здорово. Я возьму.} {919}{}{Не сейчас. Я здесь за батареями для мистера Бишопа.} {920}{}{Не сейчас. Ты можешь форсировать мой Хайвеймен, не ставя пока эти пластины?} {921}{}{Не сейчас. У тебя можно купить батарей?} {922}{}{Не, не прямо сейчас. Может, позже. Все, давай, еще увидимся.} # 55. RAM-PLATES (54) {930}{}{(Ти-Рэй проводит в мастерской час или два. Установив грав-пластины, он возвращается.)} {931}{}{Спасибо, Ти-Рэй. Ценю. Ну, поеду, проверю их.} # 56. FLOAT (HERO) {940}{}{Приятно прокатиться, герой!} {941}{}{Мой дом - твой дом. Передай всем, что я это сказал.} {942}{}{Тьфу ты. Мир спасли, а в чужих шнягах ВСЕ РАВНО роются.} # 57. FLOAT (WARNING) {950}{}{Уйди от моих шнягПри попытке Избранного как-либо воздействовать на автоцистерны..} {951}{}{Еще раз потрогаешь мои шняги — получишь пинок под зад.} {1000}{}{Вы получили машину назад, не прибегая к насилию.} {1001}{}{Вы успешно облапошили Ти-Рэя.} {1002}{}{Вы на халяву получили аккумуляторы для машины.} # EXPLODING T-RAY {1100}{}{Перетрах… ща лопну…} {2000}{}{Вы получили батарею для Хайвеймена.} {2010}{}{Вы модернизировали свой Хайвеймен.} }} За кулисами * Диалоговый файл был создан Крисом Авеллоном. Трэмелл Рэй Айзек, узнав об этом файле и смерти своего игрового тёзки, сильно разозлился на Криса и просил убрать моменты смерти после секса и упоминания его машины Chevrolet Impala, которая у него тогда была. Несмотря на это, Трэмелл всё же неохотно, н оодобрил задумку Криса оставить файл в покое[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=14255 Интервью на NMA]: T-Ray came storming in when he realized he was in the game, and demanded he look over his script for dialogue inconsistencies such as business vs. bidness. He reluctantly approved the die after having too much sex with the player character sequence and grudgingly agreed to allow the many references to his garage-ridden Impala to remain in the game, which I have always secretly believed to be a sad, sad testament to his pride and fall. For anyone who can guess where his Impala is NOW, I will grant you a free NMA interview with Trammel in all his glory.. * Строчка 331 отсылает к первой строчке песни С. Миллера «''Band Fly Like An Eagle» (''Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin' Into the future). Примечания en:NcTRay.msg pl:NCTRAY.MSG uk:NcTRay.msg zh:NcTRay.msg Категория:Диалоговые файлы Fallout 2